


Steamy Nights

by RedRoseofDestruction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dakimakura, Ehehe, Foursome, I tried to keep reader genderneutral, Multi, Other, Shibari, Smut, Strings - Freeform, Tentacles, and nightmare uses his tentacles ;), blame them, error uses his strings to tie reader down, fresh is... fresh, i tried okay, my first smut infact, reader has two holes and mouth, short and sweet, this idea came from Discord, this is smut, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseofDestruction/pseuds/RedRoseofDestruction
Summary: You are a proud owner of three dakimakura's; Nightmare, Fresh and Error ones. What happens when after a night of drinking and partying they come alive?Shitty summary I know but I couldn't figure out a better one.





	Steamy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut ya sinners.

You drunkenly stumbled into your home after a night out with your friends. You hadn’t been able to party for a while since school and work had been taking its toll on you. But now you were able to. And boy did you let yourself go.

Shot after shot, glass after glass. Dancing with your friends, drunkenly flirt with people to get free drinks. Throwing up in the toilet. Good times.

But now you were home and it was glorious.

You drunkenly took off your clothes, stumbling and occasionally giggled as you almost fell face-first to your floor. You had put on some fancy lingerie, in your favorite color, of course, hoping to get someone to take home but it was in vain. You went home alone.

”Who cares if I’m alone…” you muttered while walking, well more like stumbling, around your apartment, in your fancy lingerie.

”I need no fucking man!” you yelled as you stumbled to your bedroom with a grin, only to pause.

”… Or woman” You finished before nodded with satisfaction. You didn’t want to turn on your lights on your bedroom and instead used your phone light to guide your way. You grinned as you saw your _three_ dakimakura pillows waiting. Not one, not two, _**three**_. What? You were lonely and needed some company.

You giggled as you bounced to your bed and gathered them to your arms. There was a Nightmare! Sans one, Error!Sans one and get this, _Fresh!Sans_ one. You were so proud to find them and bought them almost immediately.

You drunkenly giggled as you started imagining all kinds of perverted thoughts.

Error’s strings tying you up, while Nightmare trailed his tentacles _all over your body_ while Fresh teased your flesh…

You started panting while rubbing yourself against the Fresh bodypillow, panting softly. You started teasing your body, your soft fingers tracing patterns against your skin. You closed your eyes, moaning softly, all kinds of thoughts filling your head.

Suddenly you felt something wet trailing down your stomach as something quickly attaches to your wrists and pulls them up while some*one* grabs your waist and grinds against you. You snap your eyes open see two familiar-looking figures next to you on the bed. You open your mouth to say something but a black slimy tentacle forced itself into your mouth.

”**now, now, no need to scream”** Nightmare said as two tentacles trailed your skin while Error chuckled and tightened the strings, making you squirm. The two skeletal hands were now trailing patterns on your inner thighs. You looked down and saw Fresh grinning at you, his signature sunglasses nowhere in sight.

”_**y**__**E**__**a**__**h**__**, b**__**E**__**A**__** g**__**O**__**od li**__**L**__**’ **__**sLut**__**f**__**OR**__** u**__**S**__** p**__**U**__**p**__**PE**__**t**__**”**_ Error said as you whined, the tentacle moving slowly in and out from your mouth.

”just chill and let *us* take over hotstuff,” Fresh said and suddenly gripped your waist tightly and grinded against you, making you moan slightly from the friction while blushing brightly. The three skeletons just chuckled as they saw this and then just went for it; tentacles rubbing all over your sensitive spots, the blue strings wrapping around you like shibari and Fresh’s thick and heavy cock slipped into you. You moaned loudly, drool slipping from your mouth as Nightmare and Error chuckled.

”**oh wow, they really like this”** Nightmare said, groaning as you licked the tentacle while moaning against it. Error was blushing slightly from the scene. You, a pretty little human, tied up in his strings, the tentacle in your mouth and taking cock like a good little slut you were.

”_**wHAt cAn yoU sAY, thEy ARe a dIrTy liTTle sInNEr, areN’t yOu doLL” **_ Error said while tightening the strings around your body. You let out a lewd moan, enjoying their dirty talk. You stared at the skeletons one by one with halflidded eyes and with a wanting look while bouncing off on Fresh’s cock. Fresh was moaning while grinding under you, clearly enjoying himself as his phalanges dig deep to your hips.

Nightmare groaned before teleporting behind you and roughly pushed you against Fresh, bending you over. His tentacle slipped out from your mouth and you were moaning and panting heavily, begging for more. Nightmare’s fingers trailed your back before stopping to your other hole. While Nightmare was doing that, Error positioned himself in front of you, his thick cock in front of your face. You opened your mouth hungrily and moaned loudly as Error showed himself into your mouth while Nightmare was playing with your back. Fresh, feeling left out, started going faster and grunting, making you moan even louder even if they were blocked Error’s cock. Error was gripping your hair tightly while roughly facefucking you, grinning. He was glitching more than usual which made your mouth tingly. Nightmare, after playing for a while finally slipped his own cock inside your second entrance and growled deeply before starting a brutal phase.

You were moaning loudly as the three skeletons roughly fucked your every hole, and you were enjoying this. You didn’t know if this was real or just a drunken dream but you weren’t going to complain about it.

”**Look at them, such a slut” **Nightmare said, slapping you ass as his tentacles were playing around your body.  
”A slut for our cocks” Fresh growled as his grip tightened and he hit your sweetspot, making you see stars. You faintly noted he didn’t even sensor himself which was very OOC of him.

”_**Yo**__**U**__**’**__**RE**__** e**__**N**__**jo**__**yI**__**n**__**G**__** t**__**HI**__**s a**__**RE**__**n’t y**__**O**__**u? Fi**__**LT**__**hy **__**SI**__**n**__**Ne**__**r”**_ Error said, gripping your hair even tighter as the strings tightened around you. You moaned lewdly, almost screaming as the three pounded into you. The pleasure you felt was intense and soon it drove you over the edge. You screamed as you felt your holes tighten and at the same time, the three skeletons were growling loudly. Fresh was the first, feeling your walls tighten, oh so, deliciously against his cock. He cummed, painting your insides with the color of his magic. Error, feeling the vibrations of your scream, filled your mouth and forced you to swallow it all.

”_**t-ThAT’s r-RiGH-ht, sWALloW it ALL pupPET**__**”**_ Error growled as he pumped his cock into your mouth. Nightmare was the last one, his tentacles gripping you tightly as he cummed inside your second hole and moaning and growling lowly. You felt so full and as the cocks disappeared from you along with the tentacles and strings you could only pant with your tongue out. And then, you passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this was an idea one of the servers I'm in. We were talking about/getting a body pillow and someone was like; hey, write a small story about the body pillow coming alive. One person wrote super short smut of it and here I am, inspired by it.
> 
> Also Fresh, Nightmare and Error are one of my faves and I couldn't decide which one to choose so here we are.


End file.
